Prince Potter: Of Age
by bandgeek.gs
Summary: Harry is Royalty. Cannon compliant to a point. Harry finds out he is an heir to the richest family in Britain . Malfoy comes friends in later chapters.


J. owns harry potter and the characters

Prince Potter: Of Age

July 30,1999

Harry is at his home Grimmauld place when he gets a letter from Gringotts bank about an important meeting between him and his parents' head goblin of their vault. Peculiar he thought, seeing as the vault he had access to now was supposed to be his parents vault. Tomorrow will be my nineteenth birthday, shouldn't I have gotten this on my seventeenth? Well there was a lot happening then….

Best take Ginny she would like to see what this is about. I'll tell her at the Burrow tomorrow. We can go after the lunch. "Harry!" I heard Ron call from the living room upstairs. Kreatcher cleaned and refurbished the whole house after the war, but we still find odd things around. Ron found a ghoul in the guest room next to his when he moved in!

"Yes Ron?" I said as I walked up the stairs, straining my ears to see if I could hear any signs of a fight. "Hermione sent us a letter!" He was ripping it open to read the long awaited letter from his girlfriend. Hermione finally got to go find her parents, though for all of us to go she would have had to wait another couple months do to Ministry affairs with Australia.

"Whoa. What's it say?" I told him as we sat on the mahogany and black couch. It was in the middle of the room and faced the white marble fireplace. The house has 5 floors due to magical extension over the years. The top floor had two master bedrooms and bathrooms, also two guest rooms with a shared bathroom. The 4th had a quiditch pitch and a fully stocked potions lab. The 3rd and 2nd where libraries, living rooms, dining rooms, kitchen, and Kreacher's courters. The bottom was a stair case, foyer, living room, bathroom, and two offices. So it was totally unrecognizable.

"Here" Ron passed the letter to me and I sat it on the coffee table in front of us.

 _Dear Ron and Harry,_

 _I have had a wonderful time here in Australia. Though as does most things it has to come short. I have found my parents here where they have started a dentistry. It took a while reversing the charm but now they remember me. I have to admit it feels weird having them back after the past two years or so without them. I should be back in time for your party tomorrow Harry. Kingsley has a portkey set up for me to arrive at my old house in the morning then to the Burrow around eleven o'clock._

 _See you guys soon,_

 _Hermione_

"Bloody Hell I get to see her tomorrow!" Ron was bursting with excitement. While I was thanking merlin that she was coming home so I didn't have to put up with Ron moping about not being with her, plus I missed her she was like my sister. I bet Gin will be happy to know her best friend is coming back, maybe I could see if they both will spend the night. She and Hermione normally do seeing as they didn't want to move in until Hermione got her parents back.

"Hey Harry, whats that in your pocket?" Ron asked.

"It's a letter from Gringotts, says I need to meet with one of the goblins to talk about my parents vault. Apparently the one I use now isn't their vault. I am gonna take Ginny tomorrow after the party to go check it out. I also wanna see if the girls will stay over, maybe finally get them to move in now that Hermione has her parents back." I explained.

"You think you might have more money? Its not like you need it, with being an Auror and then being able to pay for everything with grimmauld place and not even notice a difference." Ron mused.

"Idk, if it is another vault then I need to start arranging where my money goes and money for Teddy, Andromeda asked that when me and Gin finally buy a house or live alone together if we could take Teddy. She wants a year or so then she will live her life out." I told Ron. I was getting hungry and seeing as Ron was always hungry I decided to make some sandwiches.

I walked into the kitchen and got to work. I was thinking about everything that has happened in the past year or so, Gin and I have been dating since the war and so have Ron and Hermione. I was planning on proposing soon but I still need to talk to and find out if Gin is even ready. Plus, I just finished Auror training a year ago so I am still needing to focus on work, Ron and I are on holiday for the next two weeks cause Kingsley made us take a break from working so hard.

Ginny is playing professional quiditch and her first season just ended, her practice starts again in a month or so. Ron is an Auror while Hermione works in the Ministry working to get House-elves and others more rights. The only other big change is that Bill and Fleur had a little girl named Victoire. Aso, George and Angelina, and Percy and Audrey are married.

I was done making the sandwiches and I walked into the living room where Ron was and sat them down. I have been meaning to bring up this subject with him for a while.

"Hey Ron, you know how you said that I payed for the renovations and barely saw a difference in my vault? Do you think we can trick your parents to leave the Burrow for a couple days and we can get it renovated?" I asked.

"Sure, but your taking the blame when mom finds out." He said already laughing at the idea of reaction to someone paying for it.

"Okay, I think I have an idea. We can get it started this weekend if im not to busy after yesterday. Wanna ask Charlie and the other family to come in when its done?" I said. We should have the whole family here, maybe Gin and Hermione can plan a party for all our friends to see?

"I will talk to them when you are off with Ginny tomorrow." He said then left to go to bed seeing as it was almost midnight. I went up later after reading a defense book and taking a shower.

June 31,1999

I woke up this morning and remembered my talk with Ron last night and Hermione's letter. It is nine so I should start getting ready then heading over to the Burrow, Ron left this morning to help since I couldn't. So I got up and put on dark jeans with a black button up and a black robe since I will be in Gringotts today. It is ten by the time I am ready and check to make sure the wards are secure so I floo to Andromeda's house to pick up my godson.

"Andromeda?!' I call to see where she is before I take Teddy from his toys on the floor in the living room. I walk to the kitchen and see her making snacks for Teddy.

"Hello" I say, starting to help her with setting the biscuits on the tray.

"Oh Harry dear, happy birthday. I hope Teddy isn't too much trouble he has been asking for you since the day before last when you left." She greeted.

"I was gonna stop by yesterday but I got held up with some letters and plans. Do you want me to take him somewhere after the party?" I asked.

"Can you take him to Molly dear?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"I best be off ill see you next week Andromeda, we might be able to set up when Teddy is moving in and discuss other things then." I said then waved goodbye as I headed out the door with Teddy and his things. Once on the step I apparrated to the Burrow holding him tight so he isn't splinched.

Once I was at the front door of the Burrow I walked inside and saw Gin sitting on the couch and sipping tea, all the preparation has been done and they where just waiting for people to come.

"Hi Gin, Hello . Can I put Teddy's stuff up in the nursery?" I asked. They turned Bill's room into a nursery for the grandkids (Teddy and Victoire).

"No, no dear ill go up there. I have to check on Vic anyways since Bill is helping outside. Happy birthday." She said as she took 2 ½ year old Teddy's hand and his bag and walked up the stairs. I went and sat by Ginny kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"How has your day been Gin?" I asked her while playing with her hair. She stuns me how beautiful she looks in a yellow ruffled tank top and simple denim skinny jeans with converse. She was probably shopping with Hermione earlier this summer seeing the muggle outfit.

"Good I helped mom cook the lunch then got dressed and read my old charms book. I need to remember to go to Diagon Alley sometime soon. How has your day been Birthday Boy?" she asked smiling at me and putting her book down.

"I was wandering if you would go to Gringotts with me afterwards then stay at mine, we could stop by Flourish and Blotts if you want? I got a letter saying I have to see a goblin. But otherwise I saw Andromeda and I was thinking we should talk next week about Teddy's living arrangements and stuff. Also we should talk about you and Hermione moving in soon?" I said, pooring out the last two days big events.

"Sure and Hermione wrote this morning talking about moving in this weekend. She said Ron wrote to her last night about you two being busy so we would be able to move easier. Also I was thinking we should take Teddy in soon cause it will be easier to adjust when I am home. Though I might not play for longer." Ginny said. She wanted to only play in the league for a year or two than run a quiditch article so this season isn't definite for her.

"Okay, I think we should start heading out side its about noon." I said. She nodded and stood up, grabbing my hand and we walked outside to see the whole Weasley family, McGonagall, Luna & Rolf, Neville & Hannah, and even Narcissa Black. Narcissa divorced Lucius and now her and Draco live alone with Draco's fiancé Astoria Greengrass. Me and Draco are friends now, but he still has a few issues with other people (Ron.)

"Happy Birthday Harry!" I heard everyone yell as Ginny led me over the big table holding everybody. I sat down between Ginny and Hermione, I greated the latter as cake was brought to me. The cake was a picture of me and Ginny after her first game. She is sitting on my shoulders and I am looking up at her with her looking at me.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. It looks amazing." I said and she hugged me and said it wasnt a big deal. After I blew out the candles and sung happy birthday Ginny went to make sure knew the plans for the next couple days since we might not get time to stop and sit down and talk. I hungout with the family then decided around three it was time to go so I told Ron and then me and Gin left.

We apparated into the Leaky Couldron before going into Diagon Alley. I took Gin's hand and led the way to Gringotts. When I got to the front desk a goblin approached me and said to follow him and we went into a side office that had mahogany furniture with gold trimming. Me and Ginny sat in the two chairs while the goblin sat at the desk.

"Well , Mrs,Weasley I assume you are hear to talk about 's fortune and a possible adjoining of your vaults?" he said. We both nodded our heads, we haven't thought about an adjoining vault but might as well while we are here. He pulled out four files of paperwork. Two where very full and the other two looked like barely anything eas in them.

" this is your inheritance. You may not have known but you also got a portion from the Lupin vault due to a paper signed before you where born. I think it was all the bets and stuff your father won. Its just around 100 galleons and I think a picture. Now what you got from Sirius Black was the whole Black/Lestrange fortune which consists of atleast 8 mansions, 4 vacation homes, the usual heirlooms and of course mountains of gold. Now as from the Ministers request he has taken all dark objects from the homes and searched the vaults. The last thing left for you is your Potter vault or vaults. There are three Potter vaults, the one you have acess too now, your mom and dads, then the family vault. You get 1 castle, 6 mansions, 4 vacation homes, heirlooms and a specific room from your parents to you that you are required to see, and mountains of gold. You also hold multiple places on the Wizengamot. The Potter, Lestrange, Black, and Lupin till the young messer is 17. Now I have to say you are the richest man in the country by now. Would you like to keep all the fortune in spate vaults or a massive one?" he said.

I sat back in my chair for a minute. I knew I needed to put away money for Teddy and the Weasley's that's for sure. But a castle?! I have like14 mansions, 8 vacation homes, and mountains of gold. The heirlooms need kept separate. I knew I needed to see that room today. But I need to talk to Ginny about everything else.

"I would like all the gold put into a single main vault. Now the heirlooms from Sirius can be kept in a room in the main vault. The Lupin gold can be put in a vault and I would like all the money from my personal vault right now put in there. As for my mom and dads vault and the Potter vault I would like the Potter vault to stay the same and my parents to become mine and Ginny's vault. If I could take the papers to the estates then we can possible switch Gin's over then check out the Potter vault and our new one." I said having the plan in my head. The goblin nodded and a folder appeared and the estate papers where put in there then he handed me and Ginny our own sets of four keys each with the family crest and a nametag to keep track. We then stood and went to the carriage to head to the vaults.

"Shocked?" I asked Ginny, making sure she was okay. She seemed okay but I knew that she never really knew how much money I had, especially now I don't even know.

"Do you think we are gonna even live in the castle?" she asked. I thought about it and decided to see what my parents left us. So I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you want to? We would have to check it out first and maybe the other mansions and homes too. There is a lot we have to think through. I also think we should give Hermione and Ron atleast one of them. We have so many it would be greedy to keep it." I said.

"Sure we can talk about that later, lets just get our living arrangements and Teddy figured out. We might just stay where we are until everything is situated and calmed down." She offered.

"Yeah it's a good plan, we do need to get ourselves and Teddy set first. He is our biggest responsibility." I said. We had arrived at what I assumed was the Potter family vault first, we stepped out and I gestered to Gin to use the key. Once we got it open we stepped in and was amazed. There was millions of heirlooms of all kinds. Swords, paintings, wands, jewelry, school supplies, quiditch gear, brooms, and mountains of clothes stacked in sections like a store would be organized. I picked up a book that was in the middle of the room on the podium, inside was a list of names and pictures. I turned it to its side and realized it's a family tree, going from me to my direct great-great-great-great-idk how many great grandparents. All the men had black hair like mine and glasses, another trait was the women had red hair. Maybe Lupin and Sirius where right , Potter men like red hair. Gin was reading over my shoulder and smiled when we found my parents.

"She is beautiful, your mother. I know people say it a lot but I never realized how much you look like your father. I thought it was your picture for a second. Thrn of course your mother's eyes. They would be proud Harry." She acknowledged.

"I hope so." I whispered. I started to look around the room, it had black walls and portraits of family members and battles. It was extremely elegant despite the blood scenes on the wall. Me and Gin looked around finding stuff we would like to take, clothes, jewelry, quiditch supplies, bags, and trunks for moving easier. After we left and started heading to my parents vault next door.

"You ready?" Gin asked sensing my nervousness to see the room from my parents.

"Yes." I opened the door and was shocked at how organized it was. The gold was stacked on shelfs and organized, the clothes where folded and sorted by size and sex, the trunks where stacked in a corner and everything had a place on the shelfs. I was looking towards a box with my name on it when Ginny grabbed my hand.

"There, that's a room. You can go and ill grab anything I think you would like to see and a few robes or so. Go find out what they wanted you to see." She urged me pointing towards the corner where there was a large chesnut door. I walked towards it taking steady even strides until I reached the handle. Taking a deep breath I opened the room and looked inside.

The room was a warm honey color and had black sofas in the middle facing a fire. There was shelfs along the walls that held couldrons and pictures and usual household stuff. I stepped inside and headed towards the couch. When I sat down a letter showed up tied to a box, a second later a few more letters showed up with names on them. I picked up the original one first and opened it, inside was two pieces of parchment and a few photos. I looked at the photos and found they where of me and my parents. I opened up the first letter and read it.

 _Dear Harry, my little boy_

 _The fact your reading this means I died in the war and you lived on. I would first like to say I love you son and am proud of you. You have probably found out the true meaning of having too much money. As for the castle you should know what is expected of you. It is not so much of an importance anymore but it is as our family has been. Along with riches and a castle and everything you could wish for comes responsibility as the Head Potter. You are a Prince to the richest family. Even the Mafoys cant out-buy you. You of course will need to produce an heir, it isn't required but your mum would love grandchildren. I hope you find everything okay and don't forget that you should consider living in the castle. It is the safest place, even Hogwarts doesn't have that many wards._

 _Love,_

 _Your Father_

 _James C. Potter, Head of the most ancient and noble house of Potter_


End file.
